Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in a display apparatus as a backlight module for providing light. The LEDs are electrically assembled on a circuit board, and spaced from each other. High-voltage static electricity may be created during an assembly process of the backlight module, which cause the LEDs to be damaged. Suppressing the accumulation of static electricity is required, by providing an improved structure.